


Whiterose Moments

by MyBestFriendsBestseller



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/F, Funny, Nostalgia, Not In Chronological Order, Romance, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Slice of Life, same-sex relationship, will include canon and non-canon stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBestFriendsBestseller/pseuds/MyBestFriendsBestseller
Summary: Interesting and/or entertaining events in the life of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee as they do life together.





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumping ground...*ahem* 'collection'...for some of my one-shot Whiterose ideas that I can't manage to fit into my other works. Happy, sad, funny, and/or romantic skits that are hopefully entertaining. Other characters and ships may be mentioned, but the focus is mostly Ruby/Weiss. Will probably update frequently but not on any predictable schedule. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Weiss stacked the box in her hands on top of the larger one on the floor, heaving a sigh of relief as she wiped beads of sweat from her brow. “Well, I think that’s it.”

Ruby smiled and grabbed her hand, surveying their new apartment filled with the boxes of their combined stuff. The orange rays of sunset settled across the beige walls and wooden floor of their living room, the breeze from the open front door making the window curtains sway lazily back and forth.

Ruby squeezed Weiss’ hand once more. Feeling the ring on Weiss’ finger sent another jolt of excited nervousness to her heart. Ruby would never understand how she ended up married to the beautiful, talented, and intelligent Weiss Schnee. But...she definitely wasn’t complaining...

“Not just yet, Ms. Schnee—ah! Mrs. Rose, I mean...” Klein’s voice echoed through the room. They turned to see Klein carrying a small rectangular box. Klein had been one of their moving helpers—alongside, Yang, Blake, and team JNPR—and since everyone else had to leave early, he stayed to help the girls move in the last little bit of their stuff. 

“Oh!” Weiss walked toward him, releasing Ruby’s hand. “What is this?”

Ruby frowned at the loss of warmth by her side but was distracted by the curiosity of what was in the box. 

Klein’s eyes twinkled, “Ah, just a few things I saved from your childhood, little snowflake. Silly little things, maybe. But I’m sure you might like to keep a few for nostalgia’s sake.”

Weiss took the box from his arms, “Oh, Klein, this is so sweet. I’m...not really sure what’s in here, but thank you...” Weiss leaned in and gave the butler a peck on the cheek. 

He laughed cheerfully, a bashful expression on his cheeks, “I am certainly happy for you two,” and smiled at Weiss and Ruby. “Not everyone finds true love in this world, but you managed.”

Ruby smirked and gave Weiss’ butt a smack, “You bet your ass she did.”

Her cheeks aflame, Weiss exclaimed, “Ruby Rose!” 

Klein laughed and took hold of the doorknob of their front door. “I think it might be time for me to take my leave. Goodnight, Mrs. and Mrs. Rose.” He winked at Weiss and closed the door behind him. 

Weiss smiled in his direction for a moment, then threw a hostile look toward Ruby, who snickered and shrugged innocently. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

Suddenly remembering the box in her hands, Weiss said, “Oh! I wonder what could be in here.”

She kneeled on the floor next to the nearby coffee table, placing the box on the table and grabbing a box cutter to help her loosen the tape sealing it shut. Ruby wandered to the other side of the table and sat on the red couch, watching in excited anticipation as Weiss tore the tape off. 

Weiss opened each flap from the top of the box and peered curiously in. 

Ruby caught a glimpse of some glittery purple and pink books and a few papers with drawings, alongside a figurine or two. 

Suddenly, Weiss slammed the box shut again, her cheeks flushed pale white and her eyes opened wide. She leaned her body over the box, whispering hoarsely, “Nope. This stuff is going to the nearest dumpster. Now.”

Ruby leaned back and squinted suspiciously at her, “But...why? What’s wrong with the stuff in there?”

Weiss stood, hugging the box to her chest, rambling, “Actually, maybe burning it is better...or throwing it in the ocean...”

Ruby, a playful look on her face, stood and reached out, “Okay. Give me the box.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Ruby. “Never.”

“Give it.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Reasons.”

Weiss turned on her heel, stalking toward the front doorway. Ruby used her semblance to run toward Weiss, and gently tackle her to the ground. Weiss fought back, kicking at Ruby’s lower half. 

“Give...it...here...” Ruby demanded, struggling to grasp the box and rip it from her wife’s arms. 

“Not...on...your...life!” Weiss yelled, digging her nails into the cardboard. 

They struggled for a few brief moments before the box burst open, torn at the seams. The contents went flying into the air. 

“No!” Weiss screeched and jumped on top of Ruby. 

Ruby landed with her back to the floor and face in Weiss’ chest, the contents of the box scattered all around her. She grinned and snickered, “I figured we would get here eventually, just not like this...”

Weiss scoffed. “I’m NOT letting you see my stuff.”

“But why?” Ruby asked, wiggling underneath Weiss to get into a position where she could look into her eyes. “What could be in there that’s so bad that you don’t want me to see?” 

Weiss sighed, defeated. She raised up her body and looked deeply into Ruby’s silver eyes, allowing her silky white hair to cascade down to the floor and intermingle with Ruby’s brunette and crimson locks. She interlocked her fingers with her wife’s, gingerly holding them. “It’s mostly my old diaries. I...thought I had disposed of them.”

“Diaries?” Ruby repeated, her eyes sparkling. “You actually kept a diary? That’s adorable.”

“You didn’t?” 

“No. Yang did, though. And then I’d always read her diary and she’d beat me up.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby, “That sounds about right. But you are not allowed to read my diaries under any circumstances.” 

“They can’t be that bad,” Ruby argued, trying her best to convince Weiss. 

Weiss released Ruby and sat back on her butt just to the side. She reached for a few of the journals scattered around, saying, “Ruby, do you remember how I was when we first met at Beacon?”

“Of course,” Ruby sat up, running her fingers through her hair. 

“Just imagine that, and then ten times worse,” Weiss told her, holding up a ragged purple journal. “That’s the sort of immature, hormonal teenager I was when I wrote these.” 

“Weiss!” Ruby whined. “That’s who you were back then. There’s no reason to be ashamed of it! Without the you of back then, you might be a completely different you now.” 

Weiss looked down, her face downcast. 

Ruby noticed a nearby drawing, one that had fallen out of the box. She picked it up and gazed at the figures. As best as she could make it out, Ruby assumed younger Weiss had drawn a picture of her whole family together holding hands under a shining sun. Even Klein and a fluffy white cat Ruby didn’t know about stood alongside the family. 

Ruby handed it to Weiss, who looked at it with a frown. 

Ruby noticed another few drawings, one of Winter in her military uniform and another of Weiss dressed in that same military uniform. Ruby lips arose in a bittersweet smile as she gingerly touched the markings of Weiss as a young child. Handing them over to her wife, Ruby pulled herself closer. “Don’t throw it all out just yet. These are precious memories. Later, you can look through them and decide what you want to keep and what you don’t.”

Weiss shook her head, “They’re not precious memories, Ruby. They’re just reminders of broken dreams.”

Ruby grabbed a nearby empty box and began putting the journals and drawings and other things into it. “Sometimes our memories aren’t happy. But that doesn’t mean they’re not worth remembering. Just keep them for a little while, that’s all I ask.” Ruby stared into Weiss’ face, smiling warmly. “I promise, I won’t peek...”

Weiss’ icy blue eyes locked onto Ruby’s. “You’re terrible,” she spat as she took the box from Ruby and suddenly stood, quickly walking into their bedroom.

Ruby heard shuffling around for a few moments before Weiss walked back out, looking smug and brushing her hands together. “The box has been secured in a safe location.”

Ruby pursed her lips and stood, tapping her fingers together. “Where?”

Weiss folded her arms. “I’m not telling.”

Ruby frowned. “Fine,” she whined but sent a teasing wink at her wife. With a sigh, she stumbled to the couch and crashed onto it. “I’m so tired.”

“We’ve still got to set up the bed,” Weiss reminded her. 

Ruby groaned. “Sleep with me on the couch tonight?”

Weiss laughed, meandering slowly toward the couch, “Tempting...but, no.” She sat beside Ruby and wrapped her arm around Ruby’s waist, allowing her fingertips to gently caress the woman’s side. “Besides,” she began, smirking, “don’t you want the bed set up for our first night in the new apartment?”

Ruby’s glistening eyes opened wide as a flirty smile spread across her lips. “Okay…well, maybe you’re onto something there…”

...


	2. The Soda Bottle

Ruby picked out two of the closest bottles of soda from the refrigerator and sluggishly wandered back into the living room where her girlfriend, Weiss, sat on the couch. Weiss was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her long hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, and in her blue eyes reflected the exhaustion they’d felt since returning home from the mission they’d just been on. 

Ruby was thankful the heiress had become accustomed to that type of comfy loungewear at home because Ruby wouldn’t trade her Beacon sweatshirt for anything right now. She hugged it to herself with a relieved shiver. 

“Here ya go,” Ruby said, nearing the couch and handing the soda bottle to Weiss. 

“Thank you,” Weiss said in reply, yawning as she took the bottle from Ruby’s hand.

Ruby plopped down on the loveseat opposite from Weiss and pulled out her scroll to resume the show that they’d been watching on the wall-mounted TV before them. 

It wasn’t long until Ruby heard the subtle—almost inaudible—noise of her girlfriend’s strained grunts. Curious, she snuck a peek at Weiss.

Ruby almost spat out a sip of her own soda as she kept in a laugh, watching Weiss twist and turn the cap of the bottle. With the most animated face, Weiss continued struggling to open it. 

Feeling a deep laugh bubbling in her belly, Ruby took another sip of her own soda to conceal a snicker before she refocused on the TV. She knew her girlfriend well enough to leave her alone...for now. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby watched Weiss fight with the soda cap, mumbling curses at it under her breath. The curses and frustrated grunts of effort from her girlfriend became louder and louder with each passing moment. Ruby had heard those sounds from her girlfriend before but normally under different circumstances...

Ruby stifled another chuckle by faking a cough. She pulled out her scroll, pretending to check her social media. In reality, she was looking through the translucent screen of her scroll toward Weiss, whose red cheeks and creased brow made Ruby want to burst into laughter. She continued to watch Weiss as she struggled for several more minutes until, finally, the heiress gave up, slamming the bottle down on the coffee table before her. Weiss shook her hands back and forth in pain, her cheeks puffed out in anger. She folded her arms and glared at the TV, attempting to redirect her attention. Ruby heard the last curse leave her mouth before there was silence from her girlfriend once more. 

Ruby locked her scroll, deciding it was time. Without a word, she crossed the room and picked up the soda bottle, positioning it to open the cap using her strong hand, the left. She braced and, with one firm twist, the cap broke loose. She unscrewed the lid slightly and offered it to her girlfriend. 

Weiss, her cheeks still puffed out and arms still crossed, side-glanced at her. She indignantly huffed a breath of air, refusing the bottle. 

Ruby smirked and leaned forward. She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and wrapped it around the bottle, leaning in close to her ear and whispering, “You know there’s no shame in asking for help from time to time, snowflake.” She closed with a snicker and a lingering kiss on Weiss’ warm cheek. 

Weiss shivered, a trailed of goosebumps traveling up her spine and neck. 

Ruby took a step back, but Weiss grabbed her hand before she could walk away. Ruby looked back at her in surprise.

The white-haired girl’s cheeks blushed a burning red. Her blue eyes captured Ruby’s gaze. “Thank you...” Weiss told the younger woman softly.

Ruby knew she meant so much more than just the soda bottle. She smiled warmly and winked at her girlfriend, saying, “Anything for you, Ice Queen.”


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss decide to beat the winter boredom by going ice skating. What could go wrong?

Ruby tied the laces of her ice skates tight around her ankles. Her cold fingers shivered—more out of nervousness than the surrounding frigid air. A puff of warm air escaped her lips as she finished lacing the boots and sat up, her heart thumping in her chest. 

The ice rink before her sat mostly empty, except for Weiss’ figure, who stood leaning against the wooden railing, waiting on Ruby with her scroll in her hands. 

Ruby bit her lip. She wasn’t prepared for this. A quick flashback crossed her mind...

~~~ Earlier that day~~~

Yang sat on the edge of her bed, flipping through a magazine. “If you’re bored, do something fun off-campus, like a movie or shopping at the mall or ice skating or something.”

Ruby mouth twitched as she looked toward her girlfriend, Weiss. None of those options sounded great to the brunette and crimson-haired huntress. 

Weiss shrugged, closing her textbook, “I’m not really in a movie mood.”

“And I really don’t wanna go shopping....” Ruby added with a pensive frown. 

“Then it’s decided. Go ice skating,” Yang said, rolling her eyes in frustration and turning into her back, allowing her golden hair to flow off the bed. “There’s that nice ice rink in Vale.”

Ruby peered at Weiss, “Do you know how to ice skate?”

Weiss paused then replied indignantly, “O-of course I do! Do you?”

Ruby face flushed, her cheeks and ears burning. “Yeah, sure,” she lied. 

~~~later~~~

Ruby dreaded the moment Weiss would realize that she had lied about knowing how to ice skate. She'd only done it a time or two before with Yang and some friends from Signal but had never gotten the hang of it. 

She grit her teeth and stood, stumbling forward momentarily on the thin stilts holding her up. 

_These were definitely worse than lady stilts._

She shuffled forward, her eyes to the ground calculating each careful step. Looking up momentarily, she noticed Weiss gaping at her. 

Ruby forced a laugh, “Be there in a moment! Just getting my footing.”

Ruby continued to inch forward, stumbling a few more times before finally arriving at Weiss’ side next to the entrance to the rink. She hastily grabbed onto Weiss’ arm for support, smiling and lying through her teeth, “Got it now. Should be good to go.”

Weiss nodded hesitantly before turning and putting a reluctant blade on the ice. 

Ruby gripped her arm harder for support. 

Before they even fully entered the arena, both tumbled forward, hitting the ice with a dull thud. 

A moment went by when all they could see were stars and all they could hear were the ragged, shaky breaths of each other. 

Weiss eventually twisted her body to sit up, helping support Ruby to do the same. “Ruby...” she said with sharpness in her tone, “tell me something and be honest, please.”

Ruby grit her teeth in preparation for the oncoming lecture. 

“You don’t know how to ice skate, either, do you?” Weiss asked, raising a brow at her. 

Ruby burst into a dramatic bawl, “I’m sorry, Weiss! I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t want you to not have fun, so I...wait,” Ruby’s voice broke off. “Did you say ‘either’?”

“Yeah,” Weiss replied, curiously. 

Ruby stared at the white-haired huntress for a moment. “You mean you don’t know how to ice skate? And you didn’t tell me?”

Weiss dropped her head, “Sorry, Ruby. I didn’t want to seem...well, I’m from Atlas and I’m the Ice Queen and it seems natural I would know how, but no one ever taught me when I was younger. And you said you knew how so I thought maybe you could teach me?”

Ruby gazed at the girl in amazement for a moment, before grabbing up both of Weiss' hands and bursting into a fit of laughter. 

Weiss watched, amused, while Ruby’s incredibly contagious laughter caused a bubble of giggles to burst forth from her as well. 

They heard a scraping sound whiz by them at a high speed. Looking up, both of them saw Yang standing in perfect balance on the ice beside them, a wide-eyed Blake holding onto her arm for support. Yang smiled warmly at them, offering her prosthetic limb with a wink. “Need a hand?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are Weiss and Ruby such terrible liars and yet they are also dense enough that they don't recognize that? *Sigh* Gotta love 'em...


	4. Ruby, Take the Wheel

“Okay!” Yang smiled excitedly, clapping her hands.“Ruby, you ready for this?”

“Yeah!” Ruby exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. 

“Dear gods, help us all,” Weiss’ cynical voice piped up from the backseat. 

Yang turned sharply in the passenger seat, frowning at the white-haired huntress. “Weiss, why're you here?”

Weiss dropped her jaw incredulously. “I am obviously here to support Ruby, my trusted partner, in her learning how to drive.”

“Do you even know how to drive?” Yang added, doubtfully looking over the upper rim of her sunglasses. 

“Yes in fact. Klein taught me a few years back.” 

Yang continued to glare at her in silence, a sneer forming on her lips. 

“Okay. It’s been a little while...” Weiss finally gave in. 

Yang rolled her eyes, telling her, “Just don’t get your panties in a wad and freak out. Ruby’s completely new at this and she doesn’t need any added distractions.”

“Agreed,” Weiss nodded resolutely, sitting back, buckling herself in, and saying another prayer for their safety under her breath. 

Yang turned back to Ruby, whose head was dipped low. Yang patted her back, drawing a sheepish smile from the brunette. “You got this, Rubes. So…” Yang started, “go ahead and press down all the way on the brake pedal, then pull the shift stick into the ‘drive’ position.”

Ruby inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, blowing out nervously as she followed her sister’s instructions. 

“Okay, good,” Yang praised, eyeing the completely empty parking lot in front of them and strategizing how best to make this work. “Now let up on the brake a little and start moving forward a little, then press on the brake again to stop the car.”

The car ever so slowly crept forward for just a moment, rolling a few feet before coming to a jolting stop. 

“Oooof!” Yang and Weiss chorused in surprise. 

“Sorry...” Ruby said, embarrassed, 

“No worries, Ruby,” Weiss assured her. “You’re doing well.” 

Yang, surprised at the genuine support of the Schnee heiress, nodded in agreement. “That’s okay. It’s normal until you can get the feel of how the brake and gas pedals work. Now keep going forward and when you get to that line right there,” Yang pointed at a white line ahead of them, “start turning the steering wheel left.” 

Ruby nodded obediently and did just as her sister said, but she turned the wheel too light, too late, and they ended up driving into a field. A loud yelp from the back seat made Ruby panic and press harder on the gas, sending them flying toward a bale of hay. They skidded to a stop just in time. 

“Oh, thanks gods,” Weiss exclaimed dramatically, her hand over her heart. “I saw my life flash before my eyes.”

Yang turned around in the seat and glared at her.

~~~a little later~~~

“No. No. I got this,” Weiss said as she gripped the steering wheel and guided the car forward slowly on the pavement. 

Yang smirked at the heiress while Ruby snickered with amusement in the backseat. 

The car jolted forward and stopped suddenly. Then it rolled forward another few inches and screeched to a stop once more. Then it happened again. And again. 

“This car is just finicky,” Weiss explained, her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

Yang bit her lip to keep down a laugh. Ruby didn’t try to hide the laughter. 

The car lurched forward again two or three more times before coming to an abrupt stop. “Ugh! Fine. Ruby, you take the wheel,” Weiss huffed. She let go of the wheel while opening the driver door and stepped out. 

The car rolled forward without warning. 

“Wait! Wait! Don’t forget to put the car in park!” Yang yelled. 

Ruby burst into another fit of laughter amidst the panicked screaming from the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, so maybe not exactly Whiterose, but I thought it was a funny comparison of Ruby and Weiss learning to drive. RIP Yang's sanity.


	5. The Obligatory Cuddle Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only the first of many fluffy cuddle/snuggle chapters in the future. Enjoy!

Weiss’ eyes blinked open as the sound of keys jangled in the lock of the front door to her apartment. 

Groaning at the disturbance, she turned onto her other side and glanced at the analog clock on her nightstand, barely comprehending the time: 3:26 am. With another grunt, Weiss dropped her head onto her pillow, covering her ears with her palms and trying to drown out the sound of the door opening, familiar combat boots stomping across the wooden floors, and, finally, the bathroom door closing and the shower being turned on. 

Inwardly, the familiar routine comforted her, knowing that Ruby was okay—safe and sound at home. It wasn’t long before the sound of the shower lulled her back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Weiss’ eyes flickered open again, a weight wrapped around her core. But this time, the morning sunshine poured through the windows. The chirping of birds could be heard through the walls, calling for them to awaken.

Weiss wriggled under the weight splayed across her, peering down to find a mass of scruffy brunette and crimson hair attached to a sweet, sleepy face nuzzled into her belly. The arms of the woman were wrapped protectively around Weiss, as were the legs of the young huntress entangled with hers. Best of all, besides the thin sheet covering her, the girl was completely nude, and Weiss felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she felt the warm, soft flesh of her girlfriend pressed up against hers. 

Weiss couldn’t help it when her hand involuntarily sought out the top of Ruby’s head and began playing gently with the woman’s clean, slightly damp locks. 

Weiss quietly took in the sight of her girlfriend as she breathed in the fresh, clean scent of Ruby’s hair and body, thankful that it was a Saturday morning and she didn’t have to be anywhere before noon. She could simply enjoy this surprisingly rare moment where Ruby was still and peacefully sleeping next to her. 

As if Weiss had thought that just a moment too soon, Ruby began to emerge from her sleep, stretching her arms and legs. She smiled, her eyes still firmly closed, and wrapped her arms and legs tighter around Weiss. 

Weiss grunted, trying to wriggle out of the huntress’ grasp, “Ugh! Ruby! Do you mind?”

Ruby’s grin widened as her grip grew firmer. “Of course not, Weiss!” 

Weiss gasped for air and thrashed her arms and legs around the bed in protest, hating the feeling of confinement. 

“Okay! Chill, Ice Princess,” Ruby laughed, pleased with herself for having ruffled the Schnee’s feathers. She carefully extracted her limbs from around Weiss’ body, lifting her head and peering sleepily up at her white-haired girlfriend, gazing into her blue eyes.

Weiss rolled her eyes, turning away from Ruby with a pout. “What did I tell you about the pet names?”

Ruby hummed as she pulled herself up to the head of the bed and laid down on Weiss’ side, snuggling her body next to Weiss’. “I don’t remember....” she answered sleepily. 

Weiss smacked her arm playfully, chastising her, “You do too!”

Ruby smiled once more and buried her face into the crook of Weiss’ neck. After a moment of silence passed, Ruby felt a twinge in her heart. “I missed you,” she whispered into the thin frame of the other woman. 

Weiss quieted and grew very still, except for one hand which sought out Ruby’s, grasping the brunette’s hand tightly while rubbing the pad of her thumb across Ruby’s knuckles. Weiss closed her eyes once more and took in the sensation of the weight and warmth of Ruby next to her, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, the quiet, nearly imperceptible, beat of her heart. 

There was nothing in this world more comforting than that. The simple knowledge that Ruby was alive and resting at her side. 

Weiss never lingered too long on the fleeting fear that one day, Ruby would not return home from one of her hunts as usual. She never lingered on the fear that Ruby might be taken from her. But she sure as hell would make sure that she lingered on these moments when the worries and stresses of the world faded away, shrinking out of sight, and the truly important things came into focus. 

Weiss rolled over, wrapping her arms around Ruby. She snuggled her own body into Ruby’s, appreciating the smoothness of her skin.

Ruby obviously didn’t mind as she pulled Weiss even further into herself, sighing happily.

Comfortable and wrapped in the secure embrace of her loved one, Weiss felt the contentedness she constantly longed for lull her into sleepiness once more, whispering with her last breath before sinking into sleep, “I love you, Ruby Rose.”


	6. Sheer Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss' quiet evening of study is interrupted by an insufferable but adorable dolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short, cutesy story takes place sometime either pre-volume 2 or mid-volume 2.
> 
> On another note, I needed a reprieve from my much angstier story, so I posted this. It was perfect healing material, lol.

Weiss turned to the next page of the History of Remnant textbook in her lap, inclining herself toward the bedside lamp in order to illuminate the words. Though it was early evening, she was already warm underneath the quilt of her bed, trying to ignore the fact that her eyelids were drooping sleepily. 

Yang and Blake were both reclined on Blake’s bed, chatting and laughing lightheartedly about things Weiss didn’t give a rip about. Ruby was mysteriously absent from their shared dorm room, but Weiss for one was not complaining. Without Ruby’s constant distractions, she had finished all her homework early and had laid down to do some extra studying—and had intentionally grown sleepy in the process. 

Suddenly, stirring Weiss from her slow drift into sleepiness, a quiet  _ tink _ at the window next to her made all three girls pause and look up at one another. A hushed silence filled the room.

“What was that?” Yang asked, her eyebrows knit together in bewilderment. “Weiss, did you see what that was?”

“Not a clue,” Weiss replied coolly, shrugging her shoulders and turning on her side away from the window. 

“It must’ve been that crow hitting the window again,” Blake said, hesitance in her voice. 

Yang nodded, her expression doubtful. “Yeah. You’re probably right."

They all went back to their former activities. A minute or so of silence went by until another  _ tink _ made them all jump.

“Okay!” Yang’s voice spiked as she leapt off the bed. “There is definitely something going on. I can feel it.”

Weiss curiously watched over her shoulder as the blonde circled around the foot of Blake’s bed and approached the dorm room’s one large central window. Yang pulled back the curtains and peered out just in time for another sharp  _ tink  _ to make her jump, causing the other two girls in the room to jump as well. 

Yang pulled the curtain aside and cupped her hands to the window, peering through it to search for the source of the odd noise. “Oh...” she finally mumbled.

Yang, her voice and demeanor returning to normal, turned to her white-haired teammate and smacked her on the butt, saying, “Weiss, it’s for you.” Yang turned back to Blake’s bed and fell onto it beside the dark-haired Faunus, pulling out her scroll carelessly.

Shaking off her annoyance at the unwelcome touch, Weiss motioned to herself, confused. “It’s for me?” 

“Yep,” Yang replied, casually. “Go check it out.”

Weiss hopped out of bed and found herself staring out of the window, peering through the night air of the Beacon courtyard until she spotted a figure standing in the grass two stories down. “Oh...gods...” Weiss moaned, curling her fingers under the windowpane, preparing to open it. 

Yang chuckled and Weiss could hear her voice whispering to Blake in the background. Weiss grit her teeth and ignored them. 

Weiss used her strength to lift the window open, allowing the refreshing autumn air into the room. She drew in a deep breath while smoothing out her blue nightgown and white hair, mentally preparing herself. She finally leaned through the open window, putting her elbows on the frame to steady herself 

Weiss looked down at Ruby Rose, dressed in her finest clothes and holding a bouquet of white and red roses, her other palm holding a small pile of pebbles. Before Ruby realized Weiss was looking at her, she pulled back her hand and sent another pebble flying toward the second-floor window. 

Ruby looked up at the last moment and gasped, watching as the pebble flew in slow motion towards Weiss’ face. 

Weiss didn’t flinch, however, as a small icy blue glyph formed in front of her and deflected the small rock, sending it flying in another direction. 

“Weiss! I found you!” Ruby yelled into the air excitedly but with a tone of concern. “You okay?”

“Yes, Ruby, I’m fine,” Weiss called downwards. “You need to be more careful." 

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ruby answered sweetly, but with a hint of sheepishness.

Weiss sighed, then exclaimed, "What are you doing?”

“Well, trying to get your attention, obviously,” Ruby replied, releasing the extra pebbles in her hand to fall to the ground. “I had to be careful, though, because I accidentally used most of these on Team CFVY’s window next door...”

“You didn’t bother them, did you?” Weiss asked, worry and exasperation in her voice. 

“Only Velvet,” Ruby answered with an innocent smile. “She told me good luck.”

“Good luck with what?” Weiss questioned, furrowing her brows. 

“Um...” Ruby paused and took a minute to think, tapping her chin. “With... _ wooing you _ ?”

Weiss heard Yang and Blake burst into snickers beside her. Her cheeks blushed a deep red, a burning sensation crawling across her neck, cheeks, and ears. 

Before Weiss could stop her, Ruby began reciting a lyric songfully into the night breeze, gazing longingly at the blue-eyed angel above.“Oh, how long t’is I’ve loved thee...” 

“Ruby,” Weiss interrupted, “we’re roommates. You literally sleep on the bunk right above me! Why do you need to be down there to tell me this?”

Ruby groaned. “It’s more romantic this way!” she yelled in return. She began her poem once more, “...And to call thee an angel would’st...”

“Would...” Weiss corrected her with a scoff, her head resting on her fist. 

Ruby stomped in frustration. “Just lemme finish the poem, Weiss!”

Weiss rolled her eyes and waved her hand for Ruby to continue, ignoring Blake and Yang’s giggles. 

Ruby closed her eyes. “How long t’is I’ve loved thee, my purest, fair maid. And to call thee an angel would beauty betray...”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Blake asked Yang quietly, distracting Weiss momentarily. Weiss shushed her other teammates, quickly refocusing on the young brunette huntress below. 

Ruby’s voice continued, “...so to thee I pledge my loyalty and heart. To protect you, to love you, ‘til death do us part. Be near me, sweet snowflake, at night and in day, and I promise to make all your fears flee away. In return, all I ask from thee, Angel above, is that you keep me in your heart, to hold and to love.”

As the sound of crickets and an autumn breeze rolled through the trees above, Ruby gave Weiss the biggest, brightest, most cheerful grin she could produce, her heart overwhelmed with adoration for the heiress. 

Weiss, her chin in tremors over the unbearable cuteness that was Ruby Rose (that she was trying very, very hard to ignore) lowered her head in embarrassment. Her cheeks burned hotter and redder than ever before. 

“Weiss! Weiss! Did you like it?” Ruby asked her, prancing in place like an excited puppy. 

Weiss suddenly heard the snickering of Yang and Blake from the other side of their dorm room. She deflated and held a shaky thumbs-up toward Ruby, signaling her reluctant approval.

“Woo! Go, Ruby!” Velvet’s voice called from Weiss’ left. 

Weiss turned in horror to see Velvet leaning out her dorm room window, a huge grin on her face. The entirety of Team CFVY was piled in behind her, watching with curiosity. 

All strength left her body. Weiss melted onto the floor beneath the window, burying her red face into her hands. After a moment, she mumbled to Blake and Yang, “If you need me for the next week, I’ll just be here trying to figure out how to convince Ozpin to let me graduate two years early.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, these two are idiots in love. No one can convince me that they wouldn't do stupid crap like this to one another if (no, when) they start dating. 
> 
> Hope this brought you at least a little smile!


	7. Comparing Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is looking over her Beacon class schedule for the semester. To her ~surprise~, a friend soon joins her to compare schedules.

As the bright morning beams of sunlight washed through the windows of the Beacon library, the white-haired huntress-in-training set down her cup of coffee on the wooden table. Weiss Schnee was thankful that the early morning hour and hidden corner deep within the library provided her with a peaceful sanctuary away from the chaos and confusion of her dorm room in the morning. 

What with Yang ready to punch anyone who tried to interact with her before 10am, Blake acting like a pure cat and hissing at anything and everything as she woke up, and Ruby being...Ruby....Weiss sighed in relief and pushed those distractions out of her mind. She set her bag on the floor at the feet of her chair and took a seat. She drew in a deep breath, took a sip of her coffee once more, and pulled a binder from her bag, setting it out neatly before her on the wooden table. 

“Spring Semester-Course Schedule," read the top paper.

It had been her intention to familiarize herself with her schedule far before the semester started, but somehow Team RWBY seemed to confound her plans more than she realized. _Oh well._ Even though it was the first day of classes--and she even had her books in her book bag--she still didn’t know what material she was supposed to be learning. _And worse!_ Not knowing what she was taking meant she didn’t know how to prepare herself mentally. 

_Nope._ She depended on her ability to achieve. Her academics were far too important for her to fall behind. So that’s why she sat in silence for several minutes, pouring over her schedule and furiously studying her course syllabi. 

In the midst of her intense study, Weiss did not realize that a set of shoes had been pacing back and forth among the bookshelves around her, plodding along slowly until they stopped a few feet away from her. Again, she took no notice. 

“Weiss!” 

A flash of crimson barreled into the white-haired girl, knocking her chair to the side momentarily. 

After the world stopped spinning, and when Weiss finally was able to see clearly again, she narrowed her eyes at the undeniable and utterly impetuous face of her teammate and one and only partner—Ruby Rose. 

“Weiss, I found you!” Ruby grinned happily, her silver eyes disappearing into her rosy cheeks. Wiggling about in place, the brunette with scarlet-tipped hair appeared as pleased with herself as she did with her white-headed—and seething—“find”. 

“Ruby...” Weiss announced, gritting her teeth. “Don’t you agree that there is a more calm, collected manner in which to meet others?” 

Ruby’s face twisted, sneering at Weiss. “Oh, you mean like the boring way that you do it...” Ruby rose to her full height, straightened her posture and put one arm behind her back. Reaching out her left hand, she pretended to turn a doorknob in midair and open an imaginary door, saying in a deep, regal voice, “Greetings, comrades. I’m Weiss Schnee and everything I do is boring.” 

Ending her charade, Ruby grinned again at Weiss, raising her eyebrows in anticipation of her reaction. 

Weiss scoffed disdainfully, “I am _not_ like that.”

Ruby raised her eyebrows higher. 

“Hmph!” Weiss turned away from Ruby. “Well, if you think you’re so special, why don’t you go greet other people who’ll appreciate your idiosyncrasies more than I?” 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Weiss’ neck, drawing her into a hug from behind. “But Weiss, I wanted to find _you_.” 

Trying hard to fight a blush blooming across her cheeks and the heat that made her ears burn red, Weiss scoffed nervously. “Why me?” 

“Well, duh,” Ruby replied, “'cause you’re my friend and partner...and we have classes together.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, eager to latch onto anything that would change the topic. “Ruby, have you even looked at your schedule for this semester?” 

“Um...no?” 

Weiss sighed. Just as she thought. The reached into her book bag and pulled out a second bundle of papers from within. “I requested extra schedules for you, Blake, and Yang from Goodwitch. We both had a feeling something like this was going to happen.” 

Weiss set the papers onto the table next to her neatly organized binder. Both Ruby and Weiss peered curiously at the top sheet: Ruby’s schedule. They stood side by side, momentarily comparing it to Weiss’ schedule. 

“See?” Ruby said, relieved, after a moment. “We have all our classes together.” 

“Except for...this one,” Weiss answered, pointing to a printed line on the sheet. 

Ruby leaned in and dramatically squeezed her eyes at the line—even though she had near-perfect eyesight. Sure enough, it said that Ruby was in classroom 204B with Professor Peach while Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in 703A with Oobleck—nearly on the other side of Beacon! 

“No!” Ruby leaned back and cried out, frowning. “Why, cruel world? Why?” 

“Because you had to take that remedial course last semester. Remember?” Weiss explained, peering at Ruby as she attempted to jog the younger girl’s memory. 

Ruby just frowned in return.

Weiss put her papers and binder back into her book bag. “It’ll be okay, Ruby. You’ll like Professor Peach...”

“I know,” Ruby pouted. “I just wanted to be caught up with you and Blake and Yang this semester.”

Weiss threw the book bag over her shoulder and scooted her chair flush against the table. “Well,” she tried to seem cheery to convince the girl, “I took that class last semester. You can use my notes to help you study if you want.”

Ruby continued to pout, but she forced a smile. “Thanks, Weiss.”

Finally turning back toward Ruby, Weiss gazed at the girl, who looked far more downcast and disheartened than she ought to. Patting the girl’s shoulder, Weiss added, “Ruby, it’s just one class. I’m sure you won’t even miss us with how quickly it'll go by.” 

Snickering doubtfully at Weiss’ attempt to comfort her, Ruby raised her lips in a half-smile at Weiss. “You’re right. I’m just...” Ruby sighed again, unable to hide her frown. 

Weiss knew that look. She’d seen it on her own face far too many times. 

Disappointment. 

Heaving a sigh, Weiss looked away from Ruby, crossing her arms. “Well...I suppose I might be able to convince Goodwitch that you’re already at a level where you don’t need to take that class.”

Ruby’s eyes looked up at Weiss, widening with hope. 

“Or I could go directly to Headmaster Ozpin,” Weiss mumbled thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her finger. “If they’re hesitant, perhaps I could reassure them that I’ll make you thoroughly read my notes from the class. Maybe they’ll let you test out if you study hard enough.”

Ruby didn’t comprehend or even care about the alternatives. She just knew that, if all went well, she would be in class with her team—and especially with Weiss. “Really? You would do that for me, Weiss?”

Weiss turned away, huffing. “It’s not like I’m doing it because I want you there or something silly like that. I’m just doing it because I don’t want to hear your whining all semester. Plus, it’s not even guaranteed just yet since Ozpin has to make the final decision.”

Ruby jumped toward Weiss and wrapped her arms around the Schnee girl in a hug, squeezing her tight. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Weiss! You’re the bestest friend ever!” 

Weiss shivered from the wave of warmth that encompassed her body. She shook off the sensation and broke away from Ruby, stumbling forward toward the exit to the library. “Yeah, well, let’s just say that I was never involved, okay?” 

Ruby grinned, following closely behind Weiss, their shoulders just touching. “Sure thing, Tsun-Tsun.”

“What did you call me?” 

Ruby grinned. She’d have all semester to mess with Weiss. Might as well start now...


End file.
